Twelve Months
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Twelve months until Dean's soul is collected. What happens between now and then. [Dedicated to all who are terminally ill.]
1. May 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - May

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Fluff, humor, anger, romance, angst – you name it we got it in this story.

**Notes: **This is a month by month play of what happens to Dean before the demon collects his soul.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May was watching Sammy mope around like he was a spanked puppy. 

It's listening to Black Sabbath as you watch Sam research.

It's curiosity getting the best of you and looking over his shoulder: _how to kill a ghost online_. Ironic? Maybe. Best source of information? Yes.

It's telling Sam: _Stop looking. You can't save me. Let's just be a family while we can, alright?_

It's Sam agreeing because you're dying and he knows it. But you know he looks for ways to stop this thing anyway.

May is killing three things that made their way back from hell. Fun, right?

It's the last one hurting you bad, so you decide to show up at Ellen's new place.

It's finding Ellen there with Bobby. Apparently, they had grown close. It's swearing you see a spark of romance – but you ignore it. It's none of your business.

It's seeing Jo for the first time since you can't remember how long.

It's not telling her what's happening to you, because not everyone needs to be depressed about it.

May is staying with Ellen and Bobby and Jo and for once, feeling like a family. Dysfunctional? Yes. But a family nonetheless.


	2. June 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - June

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Just not that in this story, Sam and Sara had been talking all while he's hunting. Think pen pals.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

June is heading toward California because you want Sammy to see his friends. 

It's thinking about it a little longer and deciding it's _you_ who wants to see who your little brother is hanging tight with.

It's getting to California and seeing all these… smart people.

It's deciding that none of them are smarter than Sammy.

June is heading to Sara's because you want to see Sammy happy again. When he was with his buddies, he was happy. And you just need to see that face one more time.

It's getting to Sara's house and finding her.

It's bringing her back to the motel where you left Sam because _I want some time alone, Sammy. I'll be back soon._

It's watching as Sam stands, dumbfounded, and she takes over the situation. _I knew you'd be back._

And it's Sammy still not being able to answer, so you answer for him. _Sara, I love you and I missed you and all those other gushy things. Please marry me._

It's Sam snapping out of his trance and looking at you. He thinks _what the hell?_ but some part of him gets nervous like the time he went to his first middle school dance and he wonders _what's she going to say?_

June is Sara answering: _Sam, tell your brother to buzz off so I can give you a proper answer._

It's Dean taking a clue and going outside but watching from a window as she talks to him. _Do you really want to get married? Or was it just your brother asking me?_

It's watching contently – because hell, you knew these two were meant for one another – as Sam asks her himself. _Marry me?_

June is seeing Sara answer _yes_ and knowing that when you're gone, Sam will be okay.


	3. July 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - July

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

July is five more demons back in hell. 

It's one in Kansas so you stop by Missouri's house.

It's scary because she knows what's wrong before you tell her. But then again, what do you expect?

It's her kissing your forehead for the first time and whispering: _I know you wouldn't take what you did back; but I would._

July is ignoring her comment and driving on.

It's heading toward Cassie's, only to be deterred by a stupid ghost.

It's getting rid of that god awful thing and trying to get to Cassie's again, but getting sidetracked by Meg's soul.

July is killing Meg once and for all.

July is a lot of blood on your hands, but it makes you feel good because that blood had killed others.

July is deciding that Sam should be with his fiancé instead of you.

July is heading back toward Sara's without telling Sam.


	4. August 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - August

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

August is finally getting to Cassie's.

It's knocking on the door at midnight.

It's her standing there, watching you, waiting.

It's _Cas_ before her arms are around you and her tears are falling on your shoulder.

August is _never again_'s and _if you leave one more time_'s and _I knew you'd be back_'s all night long.

August is the next morning with her undressed body flush up against you.

It's watching her get ready for the day.

It's her mood changing suddenly. _I'll be back later. If you're here._

And it's you knowing she thinks you're leaving so you have to tell her you aren't. _You and I will do something special tomorrow, okay? And don't worry about dinner. I'll get that for tonight._

August is her realization that you're staying.


	5. September 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - September

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

September is watching as all the kids start their school year.

It's looking at Cassie as they walk pass the school yard and suddenly you just know.

It's getting home that night and being very quiet.

September is the one question you never thought you'd ask: _do you want a baby?_

It's her slightly crooked grin. _With the mailman? No._

And it's you realizing what she wants you to say. _No. With me; we can have a baby._

September is her saying _yes_ and then you two set to work all night long.

It's two weeks before you manage to conceive.

It's her face brightening with every word. _I'm going to be a mother. You'll be a father._

It's a week before she realizes something's off.

September is having to tell her why you're here; why you want a child; and what's going to happen.

September is it all being okay, because she loves you and you love her and you're having a child.

September is forgetting all about the deal for a period of three days and just being happy.


	6. October 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - October

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

October is Sara and Cassie meeting while you hang with Sammy.

It's stories about your childhood – but mostly Sammy's – all night long so that they can tell your child.

October is leaving Cassie and Sara behind as you go hunting with Sam.

It's ten more ghosts, banged out in roughly twelve days.

It's coming home for the first time in your life and suddenly, you realize there is such a thing as a happy home.

October is smiling as you hug Cassie and Sammy hugs Sara. _I told you I'd never leave for long, Cas. I promised._

And it's her looking at you as if that was the most important thing she needed to hear.

October is spending time with the girls and your brother and for a second time in a few months, you really feel at home.


	7. November 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - November

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

November is Sammy and Sara getting married. They wanted it quick and that's what they got.

It's a white dress and presents and tuxes – god, how you hate those things.

It's a toast because you're the best man and that's what best men do.

It's a smile as you dance with the maid of honor – Cassie.

November is watching Bobby and Ellen dance together and for the second time you think that they might belong to the other, but you don't say anything.

November is going to the OB/GYN.

It's watching the ultrasound being done carefully.

It's looking at your baby, something you never thought you'd have.

It's being told the sex, because truly, you're never going to meet the kid.

November is a baby girl.


	8. December 2007

**Title: **Twelve Months - December

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

December is celebrating Christmas with Sam and Sara, Cassie, Bobby and Ellen (they _are_ a couple – you know that now), and Jo.

It's watching everyone open their presents. Sam gave Sara a necklace that somehow matches her engagement ring. You gave Cassie four rings this Christmas – an engagement, a wedding, a twenty-fifth anniversary, and a fiftieth anniversary, because you won't be there. And Bobby must have been taking notes from you because he gave Ellen an engagement ring too.

December is seeing a happy family.

December is you buying toys, clothes, bottles, bibs, height chairs, cribs, sheets, special towels, and tons of other things from Babies-R-Us because you won't be there to see her use it.

It's letting Cassie open them for their daughter.

It's watching her smile and thinking you're definitely going to miss that.

December is your fiancé – yeah, you could get used to that word – whispering that a shot gun wedding is exactly what she wanted. But it has to be in February.

It's you asking why February, but getting no answer.

December is planning for February.


	9. January 2008

**Title: **Twelve Months - January

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** A Jo/Cassie friendship going on here. Lol. But they're just friends.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

January is the New Year's Bash.

It's Cassie inviting her best friends – including Jo. And you wonder how they got close.

It's no champagne but definitely sparkling cider.

It's watching the girls jibber jabber about how your girlfriend is looking great and glowing and how they can't wait for the wedding next month.

January is an elopement – Bobby's and Ellen's.

It's getting the call and congratulating them.

It's seeing Jo not so happy that her mother's remarried.

It's comforting her along with Cassie. _Jo, she can't stay alone forever._

It's the next morning as you realize that Jo wasn't upset about her parents. She's upset she's not married herself.

January is watching as Sam tries to put together the crib for your child because he lost that bet.

It's him getting the crib standing and putting a doll in it.

It's the crib collapsing two seconds later.

January is finally getting the crib up – after two weeks.


	10. February 2008

**Title: **Twelve Months - February

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

February is your wedding.

It's Cassie in white and you in black.

It's the chapel filled with family – mostly hers.

February is her walking down the aisle.

It's the vows with _I love you_'s and _we're meant to be_'s throughout.

It's the kiss that seals the deal.

It's walking outside with rice in the air.

February is the limo and riding to a nice resort outside of town.

It's staying there for a week and just enjoying yourselves.

February is a happiness that you almost forgot about.


	11. March 2008

**Title: **Twelve Months - March

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

March is hitting the road once more.

It's killing fifteen things in all.

It's running from the sixteenth because you and Sammy need back up.

It's calling Bobby.

March is finding out the hard way that Ellen and Bobby are a package – because they come together.

It's killing the sixteenth thing with their help.

It's sleeping in the motel room for one more night and wanting to gag from all the _oh dear_'s and _baby_'s and _honey pie_'s you heard this week.

March is visiting Mom's grave on the way home and you can almost swear that she's going to be waiting for you on the other side.

It's just knowing that she will.

March is a lot of cold weather so you get to snuggle up to your wife and whisper to your baby all night long.

March is finding out that Sam's still looking for a way to save you.

March is telling him to give up; you only have one more month anyway._ Just spend time together, Sammy._

March is him agreeing finally.


	12. April 2008

**Title: **Twelve Months - April

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April is a lot of chaos.

It's your daughter being born two weeks early.

It's Hope Savannah being held by you first. And _God, she's so little_.

It's her grasping your finger tightly and suddenly you know.

April is knowing that your daughter came early to meet you.

April is counting down the last week that you have to live.

It's taking Sunday to be with Sam alone. Just hanging as brothers.

It's Monday going to work and talking to your buddies for one more time.

It's Tuesday as you spend the day with Cassie by yourselves.

It's Wednesday as you spend time with your daughter by taking her to your Mom and Dad's graves.

It's Thursday as you have sex with Cassie for one last time. You savor her taste, the moment, the look in her eyes. And you don't want to leave.

It's Friday as you realize tomorrow's the day. You tell Sara to take care of Sam and vice versa. You tell Cassie you'll always be with her. You tell Sam to watch over your family. And you tell Hope to be good for Mommy.

April is Saturday as your last hours on Earth take place.

* * *

One more chapter! 


	13. May 2008

**Title: **Twelve Months - May

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Last chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May rolls around and you're still alive. 

It's scary. You should be dead, six feet under, case closed. But you aren't.

May is kissing Cassie so hard she actually sees stars.

It's squeezing your month old daughter because you love her and you'll be here to see her grow up.

It's thanking God over and over and over and over again. Because this whole experience made you believe.

May is realizing how you're still alive.

It's giving Sam a _how could you do that _look.

May is knowing Sam made a deal with the demon. Traded his life for yours.

May is finding out that Sam only got six months out of the deal.

May is searching for a way to save your little brother because _I'll be damned if I'm going to out live him._

May is telling Sara.

May is your countdown being officially over. And Sam's starting.


End file.
